An Angel for the Devil
by LostSparrow
Summary: Cross was her trainer, her mentor and her friend. He was the only home she had, the only person she ever cared about. She thought he was gone, but perhaps fate might let them meet again.
1. Chapter 1

Angel walked to the bridge and looked over at the black water below.

_Should I jump?_

_No, he wouldn't have wanted that._

The gun in her belt felt heavy and red hot. Well not surprising, she had just used it on some gang member. Another person dead because of her. She had been trained for this, to take a life and then disappear without a trace. But she couldn't help but feel the guilt. She could hear the sounds of sirens behind her, and then men yelling.

"Who killed him?"

"I don't know who, but I will find them-

_Pathetic._

They have no idea how many people have vowed to find her and kill her, she had lost count a long time ago. None of them even know who she was! Her name was Savannah, but she went by Angel.

She heard sirens, getting louder and louder. Odd, she didn't think gang members would call the cops. Oh well, it's not like they will ever discover her.

Her necklace slipped out of her shirt and dangled in the air. It was a ring on a chain. Nothing special to anyone else, but meant the world to her. The ring belonged to her trainer, mentor, and her friend. Cross.

He had found her four years ago, when she was 20. She was alone, her father was dead and her mother disappeared when she was younger. She was living in an old apartment and one night she was walking back from the drug store down an allway….

_She was walking down the dark alleyway, it was late at night. She was by herself, like always, when three men approached her. She stopped and turned the other way and began walking faster. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. The man turned her harshly and she could smell the alcohol of him. _

"_What a pretty girl we have here, huh boys?" he called out._

"_Get off me-_

_She tried to get out of his grip but he slapped her across the face. _

"_Oh no you don't, we are going to have fun tonight!"_

_He reached for her shirt, but she quickly twisted out of his grip and ducked away. He lunged for her, but she spun out of the way, causing him to trip up and fall on his face. The other man grabbed her from behind and pinned her to a wall, cutting her face on the hard brick. He was twisting her arm painfully, and she had to clench her teeth to keep from crying out. And then the other man walked up to her, and she saw a knife in his hand. She gasped… but then he dropped to the ground with a bullet in his head. The sound of the gunshot scared the other men, and they ran way. She dropped to her knees and stared at the dead body. She stood slowly and began running but she ran into another man. She struggled to get away from him, but he began speaking softly to her._

_That man was Cross. He had saved her life because he had seen potential in her. She didn't even know what it was. He took her back to the fraternity and she was trained. Her talent was her flexibility; she was easily able to go over, under and through any fence or barrier, which came in handy if you ever had a target that was rich and scared for their lives. But her training was long and painful. She was constantly beaten, forced to be stronger. _

_Cross was her mentor, he often would beat her himself. But he would always help her afterwards. He was a cold man… but over their time together, he seemed to change. He would often come to her room, and they would just lie down together. They wouldn't do anything, only speak quietly and eventually fall asleep. But he would always be an assassin, you could never change that. _

_One day Cross got the name of a father with two children. Cross took Angel and they went together. They family was eating dinner, and as the daughter opened the door to let the dog out, Cross shot the father who was sitting at the table. The family screamed and cried, but Cross and Angel were gone before the police came to the house. _

_Angel had seen many people killed, she had killed people herself, but she had never seen a man killed when he was surrounded by his family. It had frightened her, so much that as soon as they got back to the fraternity she had run away and out into the street. She was crying, still scared from the experience. Weakness was frowned upon in the fraternity, so she needed to get away from them. She took several deep breaths, trying to stop the tears. _

"_Why are you out here?" _someone asked. _She didn't have to look to know it was Cross, his voice was very recognizable. She hadn't even heard him walk up. _

"_Go away." she mumbled. She didn't want to see anyone, even him. _

"_Don't tell me what to do. Never tell me what to do," he said harshly, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to face him. Only then did he see her face, see her frightened and scared with tears running down her face. _

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_How could you just kill him like that… he was with his family Cross! You killed him in front of his children!" she yelled at him and then she lashed out, slapping him. He didn't hit her back, or harm her at all, only grabbed her arms and then pulled her close, his head resting on hers. _

"_Calm down." he whispered. _

_They went back to the fraternity together and Angel learned to never show her weakness again. She and Cross became close, and he began to call her "his angel". That's where she got the name, and it stuck. But in the weeks that followed, she started to notice something change about Cross, he became distant. Then one day she figured out why. _

_She was sitting in her room when suddenly Cross burst in. He slammed the door then looked around frantically, like he was making sure no one was in the room. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked him. _

"_Come with me," he said, grabbing her hand and taking her to a small passage way that connected her room to a small alcove. Once there, he kneeled down and grasped her face in his hands. _

"_Listen, I have to leave." he told her. She was shocked, she knew he was different but she was not expecting that. You can't leave the Fraternity, you can't. They will kill you if you try. _

"_No! You can't!" she cried. _

"_The fraternity is gone. There's no way I can stay here anymore."_

"_No, Cross please, please don't leave-_

_He put his finger on her lips, silencing her. _

"_I'm sorry. Listen, I am not going to tell you where I'm going. But take this," he said and he slid the ring off his finger and took her hand and put in then wrapped her fingers around it. _

"_Remember me my angel." he said and kissed her on the head and then he was gone... _

She had stolen a sleek car parked by a fancy apartment building and was gradually going faster and faster, weaving in and out of the lanes. She had just reached the highway when someone collided with her and because Angel wasn't wearing a seatbelt, she was thrown through the windshield and landed on the side of the road.

The glass had cut her face and her torso. She groaned as she tried to stand up, but became suddenly aware of the excruciating pain in her side. She looked down and saw that there was a gash with a huge shard of glass stuck in it. She tried to move, but the pain was too much. Her cut and bleeding hands were leaving blood stains over her clothes and she noticed more blood starting to pool around her. She became light-headed and unfocused. Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her.

"Get up" Cross whispered in her ear.

"I can't-

He didn't wait to hear the rest; he picked her up and carried her away to his own car. He put her in the front seat and drove away.

"What were you thinking?" he asked angrily, reaching over and trying to shake her awake.

"I don't know… I was just driving."

"Did you see who hit you?"

"No…"

"It was a member of the Fraternity."

She opened her heavy eyelids and looked at him.

"Who?"

"I knew this was going to happen." he mumbled to himself

"How did you know?"

"You were the closest to me Angel. It was obvious that they would try and take you out."

She sighed and closed her eyes, the darkness taking over. She was too tired.

"Angel? No, keep your eyes open."

But she had slipped into unconsciousness. He took her back to his apartment and immediately put her in a chemical bath, hoping that could heal some of her wounds. He stayed with her for hours, and finally she opened her eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." he said

"You came back," she said quietly.

"I was never that far."

"You were here watching your son?"

"Yes. But they have him now."

"The fraternity?"

"Yes."

"I am going back." she said and stood up out of the water.

"They are going to try and kill you again." He said angrily, grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

"What do you want me to do? What life do I have other than this?"

"Do anything! Anything other than stay with them!"

"You're the one that took me there in the first place!" she said, trying to keep her voice calm even though anger was rising through.

"I made a mistake! I don't know if I'll be able to fix now. Listen to me, if you go back you are going to die." He said.

"Then that is the price I have to pay." She whispered and slipped out of his grasp.

She arrived back at the Fraternity. Everyone besides Sloan seemed shocked to see her. He eyed the scars on her arms and he asked where she got them.

"Had a fight with a tiger." She responded.

"Well, you better be careful not to do that anymore," he told her and then she was dismissed. On the way out, she ran into Wesley. He blushed and mumbled some sort of sorry. She tilted her head and examined him. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She shoved him out of the way and continued walking. She reached her room, but she discovered someone lying on her bed. The Gunsmith was twirling her gun around on his finger. He glanced at her, but was still focused on the gun.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"How long do you really plan on surviving here?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I just take it day by day." She responded. Suddenly the Gunsmith threw the gun at her, which she caught just by the tip of the handle.

"Get out of here. You will die if you don't." he said and then walked out. Angel stood at the doorway, gun in her hand and her fist clenched. Where would she go? She had nowhere to go.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Wesley was a weak idiot. Angel didn't think he would survive. But then something changed. What the change was, she had no idea. He became tougher, stronger… his need to kill Cross growing every day. Sloan filled his head with lies, anger and hatred for his own father.

Right now, Wesley was with Fox, going back to his old apartment to retrieve his "fathers" gun. Angel had a new assignment.

John King, a rich, CEO of an expensive computer company. He lived in a mansion, with security camera's everywhere. The man was fearful for his life, she knew this. So there would most likely be extra security measures taken. Why was he fearful for his life? She didn't know. He had everything, the only reason she could think of was that he didn't want to lose his precious money.

She was able to slip in the mansion easily, but as she neared the bedroom, something seemed off. She looked around for any sort of trap, and then noticed a thin glass line, that if broken triggered an alarm. The hallway was laced with them. It was time to put her flexibility to the test. She maneuvered around each of them, some caused her to go in uncomfortable positions, but she did it none the less. Once she to the door, she pushed it open and peered in. There he was, snoring in his bed. She slipped into the shadows and then pulled out her gun, which had a silencer on it. She shot him, then went out a window and was off the grounds in 3 minutes, just as the alarms began.

She walked outside and to her car, when she saw a note stuck on the windshield.

_Meet me at the old bridge. _

_C_

The old bridge was where she contemplated jumping. She began running to the bridge, but she heard gunshots coming from the street below. She followed the sound of the gunshots, until she came to a set of stairs. She silently walked down, about halfway she saw Wesley. She continued walking, but she accidently kicked some rocks off the steps. What happened next was a blur. Wesley shot around… and put a bullet in her chest. She gasped, the pain of the metal penetrating her bone was excruciating. She felt herself slip off the stairs and land on the cold ground. She looked up at Wesley who looked shocked and disbelief was written across his face. His blue eyes widened, and then he ran away. Angel was gasping on the ground, blood choking her. She heard footsteps… she turned and saw Cross walking up to her. Anger and shock flooded his face. He went up to her, knelt down and touched her face. She heard the sound of metal, like someone fumbling trying to put shots in a gun. She had no doubt that was Wesley. Cross heard it to. He looked at the place where Wesley ran, but then he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She bit her lip to keep from crying as hot pain shot through her body. He ran back, away from the spot where Wesley was. He gently laid her down. She had tears slipping down her face, and he quickly wiped them away. Then there was a gunshot. The world began to go black… sounds became distant. She could hear Cross whispering to her, but she couldn't respond. Cross then stood up, and she heard gunshots… Cross looked back at her once again. His face was the last thing she saw.

Dying was the price she had to pay. She killed people. This was fate's way of getting revenge. It would soon get revenge on all the Fraternity.


End file.
